Talk:Scary Horror
Took this off the top of the page Alone In The Dark Dark Seed Series S.T.A.L.K.E.R Series The Suffering Series Echo Night Series Obscure Series If you want this then add it yourself. Complaints A few of these games are not scary or even horror games nor ever meant to be, for example Left 4 Dead, STALKER, American McGee's Grimm, Thief 3 and a few more. The list needs to be sorted properly, by either platform or alphabetically. Pure Mindfuck games could and should be separated into a seperate article. The title of the page seems a bit wrong, it should either be "Horror Games" or "Horror & Mindfuck Games". 19:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) And then there's the disturbing lack of Clive Barker's Undying... : THEN BLOODY ADD IT YOURSELF : -Elyscape 23:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I removed Left for Dead and Killing Floor, as they aren't horror. I also added Amnesia. All this can be seen through the history page, but I figured it would be good to post it here too since there has been bitching about the Left For Dead problem. SoylentGreen777 21:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Some people may have only played Left 4 Dead for the single player. Shocking isn't it. So yeah, I'd say it has it's moments - it should be put back. Thinkme 10:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ...You thought some part of Left For Dead was scary? Sir, are you three? Entering a public bathroom frightens me more than playing Left For Dead, regardless of whether or not I am playing online or alone (And no one only plays it for the single player, stop lying.) SoylentGreen777 00:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Shut up! I wet myself everytime I remember that one time with the Jockey. I lost my /v/irginity that day and I was never the same again ;-( Now let's get serious. Left 4 Dead IS '''a '''HORROR game (err survival horror), HOWEVER it's on par with Shaun of the Dead/Zombieland scary, meaning it would only scare 5 year old boys and 13 year old girls. Believe it or not, some people DO actually play it for the single player (inorite?). Here is the thing, if you want to put it up there because it's a horror game in general then yes put it up there. If you're recommending it to make people shit bricks in horror then of course not. L4D was not meant for that, it was supposed to be more satirical like Shaun of the Dead was, so if that's the case then it shouldn't be up there. but Killing Floor is pretty scary or at least much more scarier than L4D (but not by much) scares 11 year old boys. Haipayazoo 20:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- someone make this a .gif with a scary face :3 this is awesome but it's not in any kind of order we should sort it into either platforms or something... it has platforms on the jpg, don't see the need to do anything to it Valkfag 01:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead What's the deal with that? L4D is as much horror as Counter Strike. List Rather than just an image, it should be a table list like the other articles. Then others can contribute to this list. I might just do it myself unless anyone has a reason to object to it.Rocketlauncher2 20:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *I think that was always the intention, it's just that no one's gotten around to it yet. Same with the Sega Saturn. I, for one, never played any Saturn games so I can't help there otherwise I would have a long time ago.- MFGreth1 21:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) **Anyways I finished the list. Took me about an hour to do it. Rocketlauncher2 09:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Original creator here. Good job, making this a into Wikia format. I played 94% of the games here and can provide pretty good description of all the games, once Uni finishes in another 3 weeks. Also can provide the original XBAWX HUGE psd file. Took 16 hours and going through the old game collection make that list. Good description on pathologic, I remember playing that game a few years back, the dialogue delved deep into molesting little boys. I was like "WHAT THE FUCK" Anyway play ice-lodges other game called the "void" a fucking masterpiece. *Thanks bro, I haven't played 98% of the games on this list so all I can do now is add box art. I just noticed that description for Pathologic. Whoever added that did a nice job. I gave descriptions for: Saya No Uta , Doom Series, and Sweet Home. Those are games I have played. Rocketlauncher2 20:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) **Also do you know how I can add box art sucessfully? I just use the "add image" function, upload the image, select thumbnail, then change the width to 150px. Then I click "View wikitext", then change this: | To this: | Because else it'd just look terrible. Do you know any way to do that without doing it manually? I mean it's not that hard though, I just use "find and replace" in any text editor and remove |thumb.Rocketlauncher2 20:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Bold text If Saya no Uta is listed here, would it make sense to list Umineko no Naku Koro ni/Chiru as well? Or maybe even Chaos;Head? Not sure if this is the place for things so /jp/ related. There are several "Recommended Visual Novel" images out there. SuikaIbuki 19:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Amber: Journeys Beyond It's a game no one has played that I remember from a long time ago. ~10 years ago. There are some youtube vids of gameplay. It's a PC game where you explore a haunted house and save these ghosts using various tools and interesting devices that help you explore. It has some spooky moments and weird shit happens occasionally. It is more of a supernatural exploration with puzzles because horror games aren't just survival horror. Seriously, watch a few youtube videos, search HardHeartBrakeAgain, he did a whole playthrough. I'll be adding it to the list some day. --Silverwilver 09:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Atari st/amiga games No Amiga/Atari ST game ? Weird Dreams (from Rainbird) have his place in this list! Cosmology of Kyoto Hey guys, since there are a lot of old games mentioned in this list, maybe you should add Cosmology of Kyoto - it's part adventure game/part historical guide. It's pretty mindfuck'ey/creepy and features a lot of japanese mythology with demons, ghosts and stuff. Spam issue I tried adding Downpour to the list, but I got a spam filter warning due to the exe in the url of the Ao Oni translation link. Is anyone else able to edit this page without the filter going off? Someone had to do it All right guys, this list just blowed out of proportions. Some faggots (most likely from reddit) decided that adding ALL horror games in the list is a good idea. But it is not. Resident evil 5 is not a horror game. Slender is a shitty unity game overhyped on youtube by filthy casuals. I tried it, it is not scary at all. There is no "hiding" mechanic. It is just go forward, do not look back. If it is scary then ghosts from super mario world are scary too. Doom 1 and 2 were never intended to be horror games(only in the early design documents). Half life is more scary than these games. McGee Alice 2? Are you kidding me? And there are still a lot of shitty games out there. And maybe someday I will sort all these games by name. Cheers. Average Joe(2) (talk) 18:52, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree, especially if said games are already listed in other pages. This place should be used for games with creepy\unsettling atmospheres and that are genuinely scary by nature, IMO. Jukse (talk) 19:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Not a horror at all... A LOT of games listed here are not even close to the horror category. What is the purpose of this page, anyway? Pronunciation (talk) 03:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Why are any of the newer Silent Hill titles here? They aren't scary at all and are disappointments to the older titles. I dunno. Somebody added them. I agree. They are very disappointing games (the last good game being 4), with the exception of Shattered Memories. That was actually pretty good. Haipayazoo (talk) 00:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Someone put them there, someone who may be from /v/, but it's hard to tell since /v/ is anonymous (with a small-a). I've heard similar sentiments about them being yawnfests; not sure if it's because they're genuinely nerfed, or we're all just so jaded. Maybe there are /v/irgins who still think these games are scary? --Mozai (talk) 00:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC)